User talk:Idolized
Welcome! Hi Idolized -- we are excited to have IDOM Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "IDOM Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Howdy Hey man, hope you don't mind what I've been doing, I've finished putting up the NWA title histories as well as the pages for the belts, I've also put up a list of promotions from the world and started WCCW, I’ve also finished off the infobox templates with TV, event, tag team and stable ones. What to do when their isn't much to do and your bored lol.--TheWho87™ 13:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hey man, it's much appreciated. Everything looks great. Chris Mordetsky Just wondering whats the right way to name Chris Mordetsky/Mordetzky in the EWR 2008 data its Mordetsky yet here its Mordetzky, or does it not really matter?--TheWho87™ 14:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) We'll go with Mordetzky, that's how it will be in 2010. TWE Title Histories TWE Heavyweight Championship 1. The Ultimate Warrior - May 16, 1993 (1) 2. Jake 'The Snake' Roberts - October 30, 1994 (2) 3. The Ultimate Warrior 2 - March 19, 1995 (3) 4. 'Macho Man' Randy Savage - November 26, 1995 5. 'The British Bulldog' Davey Boy Smith - March 17, 1996 6. 'Macho Man' Randy Savage 2 - August 18, 1996 7. Sid Vicious - January 26, 1997 8. Ahmed Johnson - June 16, 1998 (4) 9. Mr. Perfect - September 13, 1998 10. 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels - March 26, 1999 11. 'The Cuban Stud' Scott Hall - January 16, 2000 12. 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels 2 - March 19, 2000 (5) 13. Sid Vicious 2 - September 16, 2000 14. 'Macho Man' Randy Savage 3 - October 17, 2000 15. 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels 3 - March 18, 2001 16. Jean Paul Levesque - November 18, 2001 (6) 17. Glenn Goodnight - January 13, 2002 18. Jean Paul Levesque 2 - January 15, 2002 (7) 19. 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels 4 - March 17, 2002 20. Jean Paul Levesque 3 - August 18, 2002 21. The Great Wight - December 15, 2002 22. Jean Paul Levesque 4 - November 27th, 2003 23. 'Macho Man' Randy Savage 4 - March 21, 2004 24. Jean Paul Levesque 5 - June 20, 2004 25. 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels 5 - November 25, 2004 26. Jean Paul Levesque 6 - May 22, 2005 27. 'The Animal' Dave Batista - March 26, 2006 28. Jean Paul Levesque 7 - August 20, 2006 29. 'The Animal' Dave Batista 2 - October 15, 2006 30. Jean Paul Levesque 8 - March 18, 2007 (8) (1) Defeated Sgt. Slaughter in Tournament Final (2) Roberts "blinded" the Warrior with a "Voodo Powder" given to him by Papa Shango, leading to the Warrior's brief hiatus. (3) First time The TWE Heavyweight Title changes hands at a Clash of the Titans event, when The Ultimate Warrior def. Jake Roberts for the belt at Clash of the Titans II. (4) Ahmed Johnson def. Sid for the Championship on the first ever episode of Tuesday Night Titans. (5) First time ever that Clash of the Titans (VII) is Main Evented with a Ladder Match. (6) Shawn Michaels suffers a concussion and is forced to vacate the title. JPL wins a one Night Tournament at Survivor Series. (7) JPL def. Goodnight to win the title back on Tuesday Night Titans. (8) JPL and Batista's rematch at Clash of the Titans marks the first time there event has been headlined by the same match consecutive years. During the bout, Batista suffers a bicep tear that puts him out of action. TWE East Coast Championship: 1. 'The Animal' Dave Batista - August 21, 2005 (1) 2. 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels - November 20, 2005 3. Glenn Goodnight - January 22, 2006 (2) 4. Tatanka - September 19, 2006 (3) 5. Matt Morgan - February 18, 2007 6. 'Custom' Chucky P - April 15, 2007 (4) 7. 'Mr. Wonderful' Chris Mordetzky - August 12, 2007 (1) Defeats 15 other men in an over the top rope battle royal. (2) Goodnight defeats Michaels for the title, and the number 30 entrance into the Royal Rumble Match. In turn Michaels must enter as number one. (3) First time the title changes hands on Tuesday Night Titans. (4) 'Custom' Chucky P Wins a triple threat match, pinning Tatanka. TWE Tag Team Championship: 1. The Quebecers - June 19, 1994 (1) 2. The Nasty Boys - November 20, 1994 (2) 3. The Headshrinkers - February 12, 1995 4. 'Hard Time and Justice' The Big Bossman and Sid Justice - August 13, 1995 5. The Godwinns - February 11, 1996 (3) 6. Shooter Holly and Billy The Kid Waltman - March 17, 1996 (4) 7. The Godwinns 2 - June 16, 1996 8. 'The New Rockers' Marty Jannetty and Leif Cassidy - April 13, 1997 9. 'Law and Order' The Big Bossman 2 and The Mountie 2 - August 24th, 1997 10. The Road Warriors - November 27th, 1997 11. Jean Paul Levesque and Lord Steven Regal - March 22, 1998 12. 'The World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock and Dan 'The Beast' Severn - January 17, 1999 (5) 13. 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels and 'The Cuban Stud' Scott Hall - March 23, 2003 (6) 14. Baldo and Glenn Goodnight - August 19, 2003 (7) 16. 'The Dogs of War' Brian Adams and Bryan Clarke - December 21, 2003 17. 'The Samoan Headshrinkers' Ekmo and Kimo - March 21, 2004 18. The Great Wight and Doink The Clown - October 19, 2004 19. The Samoan Headshinkers 2 - November 9, 2004 20. Glenn Goodnight 2 and Doink The Clown 2 - December 19, 2004 21. 'Planet Hollywood' John Hennigan and Matt Cappotelli - February 8, 2005 (8) 22. Maven and Mike Mizanin - July 17, 2005 23. Planet Hollywood 2 - August 21, 2005 24. Jean Paul Levesque 2 and 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels 2 - January 3, 2006 (9) 25. Planet Hollywood 3 - January 10, 2006 26. Maven 2 and Mike Mizanin 2 - April 23, 2006 27. Planet Hollywood 4 - September 19, 2006 28. 'The T-Birds' Dice and Domino - March 18, 2007 (10) 29. Big John The Lumberjack and Doink The Clown 3 - May 22, 2007 30. Fertig the Vampire and Dorian Deville - June 17, 2007 31. The Highlanders - December 16, 2007 (1) Won tournament final over King Kong Bundy and Doink The Clown. (2) The Nasty Boys lead 'Team Nasty' (Brian Knobs, Jerry Sags, King Kong Bundy, Duke Droese, and Bastion Booger) to victory in a Survivor Series Match and capture the titles based upon a 'special stipulation' over The Quebecers, Aldo Montoya, and The Headshrinkers. (3) The Godwinns defeat Billy The Kid Waltman and Shooter Holly in a tournament after the self implosion of The Big Bossman and Sid Justice forced the titles to be vacated. (4) This marks the first time that the titles change hands at a Clash of the Titans (III) event. (5) Shamrock and Severn hold the titles until March of 2000, when both men leave Titan Wrestling Entertainment to go back into the world of Cage Fighting. Shamrock and Severn's defenses of the titles had been sporadic at best and with their departure, the titles were suspended indefinately. (6) Michaels and Hall defeat Baldo and Glenn Goodnight at Clash of the Titans X for the newly reinstated championships. (7)This marks the first time the titles change hands on Tuesday Night Titans. (8) Planet Hollywood wins the titles in their TWE Debut. (9) Levesque and Michaels win the titles enroute to their TWE Heavyweight Title Match at The Royal Rumble, having been forced to team together by then Commissioner Roddy Piper. Levesque becomes the first man ever to hold the TWE Heavyweight Championship and TWE Tag Team Championship simultaneously. (10) Titles changed hands in a Four Team Match. NWA World Women's Championship: 1. The Fabulous Moolah - September 18, 1956 (1) 2. Betty Boucher - September 17, 1966 3. The Fabluous Moolah 2 - October 14, 1966 4. Yukiko Tomoe - March 10, 1968 5. The Fabulous Moolah 3 - Apr. 2, 1968 6. Sue Green - Feb. 2, 1976 7. The Fabulous Moolah 4 - Mar. 5, 1976 8. Evelyn Stevens - Oct. 8, 1978 9. The Fabulous Moolah 5 - Oct. 10, 1978 (2) 10. Wendi Richter - July 18, 1998 (3) 11. Madusa - Jan. 9, 1999 12. Sherri Martel - Mar. 5, 1999 13. Madusa 2 - Sep. 11, 1999 14. Brandi Alexander - Nov. 20, 1999 15. Miss Texas - Jan. 8, 2000 16. Madusa 3 - Mar. 17, 2000 17. Lisa Moretti - October 28, 2000 18. Aja Kong - Apr.13, 2001 19. Jazz - Jan. 11, 2003 20. Trish Stratus – Oct. 20, 2003 21. Jazz 2 – Jan. 13, 2004 (4) 22 - Secretary Stacy (Keibler) - Feb. 13, 2005 (5) 23 - Nidia - June 19, 2005 24 - Sectretary Stacy 2 - Aug. 16, 2005 25 - Nidia 2 - Aug. 30, 2005 26 - Torrie Wilson - Feb. 19, 2006 27 - Nidia 3 - May 30, 2006 28 - Miss Jackie - Sep. 10, 2006 29 - Melina Perez - Jan. 16, 2007 30 - Nidia 4 - May 13, 2007 31 - Melina Perez - Sep. 18, 2007 32 - Candice Michelle - Oct. 7. 2007 (1) Fabulous Moolah defeats Judy Grable in tournament final. (2) In 1983, the NWA Women's Championship is sold to the World Wrestling Federation and becomes the WWF Women's Championship. (3) The NWA Women's World Championship is reactivated and Richter wins tournament final over Rondah Singh. (4) January 2005, the NWA strips Jazz, and after purchasing the sole rights to the title for a reported ten years, the Championship becomes exclusive to Titan Wrestling Entertainment. (5) Shane McMahon awards Keibler the NWA World Women's Championship. Clean Up & Other Title Histories I've done a mini sort out here and what I've done is tagged all pages that have little to no description/back story to them and they can all be found in this category Category:Article stubs, all the List pages are basically title histories and only have the current champion for each set since their isn't much else on them, the only pages I didn't tag were the ones which I added the backstory that was in the 2008 handbook. A small question I want to ask is in regard to title histories especially for the pre-iDOM info, so in regards to some titles especially the NWA ones if there is a history that goes back earlier than the 1980s would it be alright to add them in, I'll double check with you with some histories but obvious ones (like the US and Mid-Atlantic belts) just asking if that's cool.-TheWho87™ 03:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Improving the sidebar Hey, this is something that should turn the sidebar into something a little more specific to the wiki. Their should be an Edit this menu button underneath at the end of the sidebar list, click that then copy and paste the following into it, I’d do it myself but you need admin access to do it. *mainpage|iDOM Wiki *randompage-url|randompage *List of promotions|Promotions **American Wrestling Association **Big Time Wrestling **Calgary Stampede **Championship Wrestling from Florida **Championship Wrestling UNLEASHED **Combat Zone Pro **Eastern Championship Wrestling **Empire State Pro-Wrestling **Golden West Wrestling **Gorgeous Ladies of the American Mat! **Honolulu Championship Wrestling **Imperio De Lucha Azteca **Memphis Championship Wrestling **NWA: Athletic Arts **NWA: Los Angeles **NWA: Motor City **Ric Flair Promotions **Smoky Mountain Wrestling **Titan Wrestling Entertainment **Vancouver Championship Wrestling **Windy City Wrestling **World Class Championship Wrestling **Xtreme Fight Club *List of wrestlers|Wrestlers **Chris Mordetzky **Brock Lesnar *mainpage|NWA Championships **NWA World Heavyweight Championship **NWA Junior World Heavyweight Championship **NWA World Tag Team Championship **NWA World Women's Championship -TheWho87™ 02:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I hope its okay, if I edit some results for the promotions and events. It's mostly gonna be from Top Stories 2008 to 2010 http://idomination.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Stories_2008_to_2010 /Thomas